


It'll Take Some Prompting

by WallflowerBitca



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallflowerBitca/pseuds/WallflowerBitca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts (angst, fluff, smut, humour etc) from tumblr about any and every Carmilla pairing imaginable.<br/>If you want it, I'll write it, no holds barred. Try and weird me out, I bet you can't.<br/>If you want stories, wallflower-bitca is my tumblr. Submit prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: Hollstein, firsts.

The first time I admitted to myself that I was in love with Carmilla was the day I told her to get out of my life.  
I was angry and scared and hurt.  
And instead of saying “I love you” I kinda just blurted out “I hate you” instead.  
And hours later, even when I tried, I couldn’t say those three little words. Not even to my camera.

 

The first time I admitted to myself that I was in love with Laura was the day I came back from class (you know, the one I’ve passed twenty-three times but I still go to) to find our room smelling like sweat and sex and perfume. Laura’s scent, sweet and soft, yes. But also that giantess. A tang with bittersweet undertones.  
I nearly cried. Not that vampires cry, or anything, but like hypothetical crying.  
I think I made a joke about the height difference and walked straight back out of the room.  
I scoffed.  
I wanted to scream.

 

Kissing Carmilla was, to say the least, confusing. She was cold and warm, all at once, and she was sweet and sharp and there was that metallic, salty hint of blood on her tongue. But the confusion melted within half a second because it was _right,_ God it was right. Because the curve of her body matched mine like an artist had carved the space for me to slot myself into, because I felt like I knew the map of her lips and mouth and hair and back despite the fact that I’d never touched them before.  
Because it was Carmilla.

 

Kissing Laura was everything I’d been waiting for. She was so sweet and so soft and so warm, endlessly warm.  
It had been centuries since I’d truly felt warm.  
Half a second pressed against her, and it was like a fire had been lit inside of me. Laura was a glowing light, I was the moth… and her heat was going to scorch me until there was nothing left but ashes. Not that I cared.  
It was Laura.

 

A keen and a whisper, a warm pair of lips against a collarbone or a rib, cool lips against a neck and soft kisses on abdomens. It was quiet and loud and rough and gentle. Fire and ice.  
Two, with pleasure like pain and fire, a ready-lit match. A _perfect_ match.  
Burning alive.  
An arch and a bend, fingers and tongues, and those moments where the whole world stopped, no oxygen, no sound, just a pounding heartbeat and a pinnacle of pleasure, so extreme that nothing existed but two.  
A Carmilla.  
A Laura.  
A scream and a gasp and the broken wave of release.  
A coil, a spring, winding tighter and tighter until the pressure was enough press the fire and the ice together into a single entity that couldn’t burn or melt.  
Just exist.  
Just one.  
Now.

 


	2. Cake Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt: Danny & Carmilla & Cooking
> 
> This is in a series called "It'll take some prompting", you can prompt me through my tumblr, wallflower-bitca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny + Carmilla + Cooking = ??

“You’re completely useless, vampire.”  
“So I’ve been told.” Carmilla stretched herself out languidly, sprawling as far out as she could across the bench in the Summer Society’s kitchen.  
“If you’re not going to help, at least don’t make this harder,” Danny elbowed Carmilla in the ribs. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was pretty sure it hurt her elbow more than it hurt Carmilla’s ribs. Stupid vampire. “Now come on, it’s just cupcakes.”  
“Why am I doing this, again?” Carmilla growled, dropping the recipe book over her face.  
“Because Laura asked you too,” Danny’s pointed reply caused a flush to form on Carmilla’s cheeks. She was very grateful that the recipe book was there to hide it.  
“I rephrase, why am I doing this with _you_?”  
“Laura wanted us to bond.”  
“She could have just bought cupcakes.”

“CARMILLA WHAT THE FUCK?”  
Danny plucked another short, black hair out of the batter as Carmilla prowled backward and forward across the shelf over the bench. The cat hissed down at her.   
“I’m going to kill you.”  
“Now, now, gingersnap,” Carmilla was suddenly beside Danny, “that would just make Laura mad.”  
“You know that magical reappearance act stopped being surprising after the first four times.” But she paused, wiping up the stray cat hairs.  
“Let’s just get this over and done with,” Carmilla pushed Danny aside, taking over the whisking. “The sooner this bakesale is over, the sooner I don’t have to speak to you ever again.”  
“Good,” Danny countered.  
“Fine.”

 

While Danny was filling the twelfth cupcake paper, Carmilla got bored and reverted to prowling the shelf.  
“You know, you’re not so Elvira-mistress-of-the-dark when you’re a cat,” Danny laughed. “Kinda cute actually.”  
Carmilla stared down at her, appalled. She promptly flicked her tail out and sent a cascade of small utensils crashing down into the bowl of mixture, before lithely leaping from the shelf.   
“Oh my God, you stupid, useless cat!” Wiping a streak of batter off of her face, Danny flicked the spoon at Carmilla, splotching her black coat with gooey cake. Another hiss, and Carmilla was on the bench, rubbing the batter on her back against Danny’s shirt. Danny grabbed a handful of mixture and dumped it over Carmilla’s head. The cat let out an angered yowl, latching her claws into Danny’s sleeve and shaking the batter vigorously.   
“Get-OFF-YOU-BIT-” but before Danny could complete her sentence, Carmilla transformed back into a human, and both of them toppled to the ground, Carmilla still gripping Danny’s sleeve. Her entire face was smeared with batter and cat hair, and her own hair was streaked white. And Danny was on top of her, face inches from hers. She inhaled sharply. Danny’s hand found her hair, wiping another fistful of mixture through it. Carmilla couldn’t help it, she felt a laugh bubble to her lips.   
“You have something in your hair,” Danny pointed out.  
Without a word, Carmilla wiped the batter off Danny’s nose, licking it off her fingertip.  
Danny’s cheeks were flushed and her hair was messy. There was still cake mix on her mouth and sticking to her eyelashes. She could feel her warm breath hitching, and she was grateful that she didn’t have a heartbeat.  
“Ugh,” Carmilla shoved her, “paws off, Fido!”   
They quickly disentangled themselves, not looking at each other.  
“Never mention this.” Danny didn’t look at her, trying to salvage the remaining batter.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, carrot top.”


	3. The Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry sends a selfie to the wrong number... it's embarrassing for her. But Laf likes it.  
> Fluffy Laferry.  
> This is in a series called "It'll take some prompting", you can prompt me through my tumblr, wallflower-bitca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: au Perry sends a selfie to the wrong number  
> (The only au in this is Perry and Laf not knowing each other very well, they only met when they first started at Silas.)  
> Enjoy!

_See I told you my hair isn’t ALWAYS curly. It’s wavy when it’s wet.  
_ The caption accompanied a smug-looking selfie of Perry, makeup-less with sopping wet hair, the top of a towel visible under her arms, and a spectacular double chin to top it off.  
She hit send and quickly began to towel dry her hair (she hated having wet hair, she just wanted the picture to prove to Kirsch that her hair changed sometimes).  
Her phone buzzed seconds later. Kirsch didn’t often reply to texts so fast. She picked it up, swiping open the lock screen… and realising with a pang that she had NOT sent the selfie to Kirsch.  
 _I’m sorry if I offended you the other day by complimenting your hair??!_  
Lafontaine.  
She’d sent the almost-naked, ugly, wet selfie to Lafontaine.  
Lafontaine, her crush.  
Lafontaine, the person who she’d been too nervous to text since they’d given her their number a week ago.  
Lafontaine.  
Oh crapsticks.  
  
She yanked a dress on and – without even properly drying her hair or putting on shoes – ran down the hall to Laura’s room, banging rapidly on the door.  
Where Lafontaine answered.  
Double crapsticks.  
  
“Hey, selfie-buddy,” Laf laughed, stepping back so Perry could come in.  
She didn’t move. She just stood there, feeling a flush heat her (damp, makeupless) cheeks.  
“What’s up, Perry?” Laura spun around on her desk chair, smiling up at her floor-don.  
“I-I…” This was what dying felt like, she was certain of it. Embarrassment was an understatement.   
Lafontaine was laughing down at their phone. “Sorry about the picture,” she said lamely.  
“Why?” Laf laughed, “it’s great. As first texts go, you’re winning.”  
“I’m…going to go tidy up.”  
And she left as quickly as she’d arrived.  
Laura cracked up laughing, and Laf looked around at her, confused.  
“What was that all about?”  
“I’m thinking she’s embarrassed.”  
“Oh!” A look of realisation spread across their face. “OH!”

20 minutes later, Perry was dried and properly dressed, and her room was spotless. The only thing out of place was the phone on her desk. As she went to pick it up, it buzzed.  
 _Joining in the selfie game._  
Laf x  
Accompanied by a picture of them wearing one of Laura’s flower crowns and touching their tongue to their nose with crossed eyes.  
Perry couldn’t help but laugh.  
Maybe it wasn’t so embarrassing after all.


	4. Call of Duty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Danny play video games.  
> There's beer and footsies and oops they kissed.  
> This is in a series called "It'll take some prompting", you can prompt me through my tumblr, wallflower-bitca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon: Danny and Carmilla playing video games + unexpected kissing

“I’m only doing this because Laura is shit at it, and this is better two player.”  
“I know.”  
“And because you’re not as shit at it as Kirsch is.”  
“I know Gingersnap, now shut up and press play.”

Danny had underestimated Carmilla’s ability to play Call of Duty. She thought someone who was born before electricity would be pretty shit-tastic at technology. But the stupid vampire was whooping her ass.  
Danny’s (rather busty) character graphic died. Again.  
“Suck it, Firecrotch.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Karnstein.”  
“Tsk tsk, language.”  
“Like you care.”  
Carmilla shrugged, returning to the homescreen to start the level over. She saw Danny pout slightly and hit pause.  
“What’s got your tail in a knot?”  
“Nothing.”   
“Yeah, that lower lip that could shelve an elephant really proves that.”  
Danny chucked an empty soda can at Carmilla, but she caught it before it could hit her head and crumpled it in her hand.  
“Woah!” Danny was too impressed to come up with anything snarky.  
“Vampire reflexes,” Carmilla shrugged.  
“Makes me feel better about you kicking my ass in COD.”  
“That’s got nothing to do with the supernatural. All down to my mad skills,” she deadpanned.  
“You’re an idiot, Karnstein.”  
“Thank you, I’ve known the same about you since the moment we met.”  
“Bitch.”  
“No Amazon, that’s you.”  
  
Danny couldn’t remember when they stopped drinking soda and started drinking beer. But sometime in the transition between liquids, she’d transitioned to the centre of the couch and engaged in an unmentioned, battle-to-the-death game of footsie with Carmilla.  
In Danny’s defence, Carmilla was wearing combat boots. She only had converse. Which was totally why she’d let Carmilla’s lower leg wrap around her own and push it up against the front of the couch.  
“For an Amazon, you’re weak as shit.”  
“You do realise I’m not actually an amazon? I’m Irish…”  
“Potato, potahto… famine.”  
Danny laughed, hiccupping a little as the beer in her seemed to spread more rapidly, heating her cheeks. Damn Carmilla and her lack of blood flow, her face was still smooth and pale as porcelain, despite the amount she’d had to drink.  
“Okay, Pussy,” Danny slurred, brandishing the controller, “one more round and I’m going to kick your tight, leather butt.”  
“You’re not getting anywhere near this ass, Lawrence,” Carmilla warned.  
“Wouldn’t you like it if I did,” though the mutter was quiet, Carmilla heard it, and raised an eyebrow. She slowly turned to face Danny.   
“What was that, Rover?”  
“Nothing,” Danny flushed a darker red than her hair.  
“You really think I want you?” Carmilla had leaned forward, her waterfall of dark hair shrouding her face.  
“You wouldn’t be the only one.”  
“Eh…” Her pointed tongue darted out, wetting her lips.   
“Fuck you,” Danny growled.  
“Honestly, I think you want it the other way around.”  
Danny’s hand shot out, digging Carmilla under the ribs.  
“Ooh, bad dog,” Carmilla teased, bowing her back inwards and forcing Danny’s hand down onto her waist. “Now c’mon, press play already.”  
She didn’t want to give away the heaviness in her breathing by talking for much longer.  
Then there were lips and teeth and tongue…  
And was Carmilla _biting_ her? Or was this just violent kissing? And oh shit she didn’t care because Carmilla…  
CARMILLA.

WHAT THE FUCK SHE WAS KISSING THE FUCKING VAMPIRE.  
  
With an unceremonious shove, Carmilla – now looking livid – was sprawled on the floor, with an equally mutinous Danny towering above her.  
“Leave, now.”  



	5. Silvan Amazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla meets an Elf in the woods, just after having done something unspeakable. (Angst, Danny and Carmilla, Laura.)  
> This is in a series called "It'll take some prompting", you can prompt me through my tumblr, wallflower-bitca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawstein prompt: Carmilla encounters Elf!Danny in the woods

“O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees.  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas.”

It was one of _those_ nights. Where her blood coursed through her frozen veins, but it wasn’t _her_ blood, it was borrowed. Stolen.  
Sucked from the napes of centuries of humans, all far too innocent to live in Carmilla’s world.  
One more so than the others.  
One so small.  
So fresh.  
Her friend had called her “frosh”. Tiny little Laura with sunlight for hair and chocolate for eyes.  
Too innocent to last.  
So much innocence to take.

  
And so Carmilla ran, feet pounding on the earthy floor of the woods, wind whipping through her hair. She ran at superhuman speed not just because she could, but because she had to.  
Fever and fury and hunger, it was lacing her body like poison. She needed to feed. To wipe the taste of corn syrup infused blood from her mouth.  
But those stupid pangs of humanity drew her away from the city and into the woodland. Perhaps if she couldn’t see the face through the gloom, she’d not hate herself for killing it. Not again.  
She wouldn’t regret the second life she took tonight.  
  
She ducked up through her own shortcut, breaking free of the path and darting through the trees. There was no sound at this time of night. Nothing was awake. Her sharp breaths and hammering feet where the only waken things for miles.  
Except for the soft, orange glow coming from the grove ahead.  
Carmilla slowed to a silent walk, approaching the light cautiously. Laphilformes all over again.  
As she neared the shroud of trees, she heard a soft sound… a melodic hum, that, upon more careful listening, showed itself to be singing.  
“Hello?” Carmilla asked cautiously.  
A tall, beautiful woman emerged from behind the trees, her blue eyes wide and mouth ajar. She tucked her red hair behind her ears to reveal small peaks.  
Carmilla hissed immediately. _Elf_. They knew too much.  
“Hush, vampire,” she reprimanded, taking a step closer. “Why are you so deep in the woods?”  
Ignoring her question, Carmilla asked, “what’s with the song?”  
“My princess… she is lost. I’m trying to call her back.”  
“Why does an Amazon need a princess?” Carmilla looked the elf up and down. She was the epitome of beauty… long, graceful, pointed features. Thick, red hair. Her face was inhumanly perfect.  
“You’ve never loved before, vampire?”  
“Of course I have.”  
“Carmilla,” the elf placed her hand on Carmilla’s cheek, causing her to flinch. Elves knew too much, far too much. “Why are you here?”  
“Why do you care?” Carmilla shrugged her hand off. It was too warm. Elves were too close to human, and yet so far from it.  
“My name is Daniella. Danny.” She hooked the retreating vampire by the collar. “And you’re right, I know far too much.”  
Carmilla shuddered. She hadn’t yet met Danny’s eyes, but she felt them probing her.  
“You are a creature of night, and I of day.”  
“And I stole the life of someone who was neither. Who was human, not creature.” Carmilla pulled out of Danny’s grip, backing away. “Now leave me alone.”  
“Meine Laura , meine Geliebte getötet Sie , nicht wahr?”  
This time it wasn’t a hiss, but the edge of a sob that escaped Carmilla’s lips.  
 _My Laura, you killed my lover, did you not?_  

She had. She’d killed.  
After swearing never again, never, never… she killed.  
Danny’s long fingers closed around Carmilla’s throat, pulling her up and forcing piercing blue to meet brown. The elves eyes were glassy with tears, her mouth set.  
“Be on your way, Carmilla. I’m letting you go for Laura. But if I ever see you again, know my face will be the last you see.”


	6. BRO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Kirsch and drunk, partying, and playing Never Have I Ever. Interesting funnies ensue.  
> This is in a series called "It'll take some prompting", you can prompt me through my tumblr, wallflower-bitca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ai-firestarter (tumblr): Will/Kirsch fluff. ^_^ Perhaps something at - or after - one of those famous Zeta parties...

“Dude, where’s your shirt at?”  
Will looked down at his bare chest. He had absolutely no clue when he – or someone else, maybe? – had taken it off.  
“Ah well,” Kirsch grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the fray, pressing another cold beer into his hand. Could vampires get hangovers? Will was definitely going to find out tomorrow.  
“The Summer Soc. chicks are looking hot tonight.”  
Will nodded his assent, but Kirsch was already scoping out hotties to ply with crappy beer.  
  
Kirsch didn’t reappear for nearly an hour, and when he did he had a Summer Psycho on his face. Will watched with mild horror for a few moments, intrigued by the face-sucking blonde growth Kirsch had acquired, but sometime between Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran, the girl had been extracted from him with a plunger-like sound by a group of squealing friends.  
“Bro, Ed Sheeran is such a cockblock,” Kirsch shook his head, wiping off his mouth and swilling it with beer as he rejoined Will at the drinks table.  
“C’mon, the DJs high and this place is dead, wanna just go back to the house?”  
“Only if we can play a drinking game.”  
“Dude, you’re already hammered.”  
“Never Have I Ever,” Kirsch grinned. Dammit. He knew Will’s weaknesses too well.  
  
There was a bottle of vodka on the floor between them. Will was curled up, cat-like, on a pillow and Kirsch was leaning against the wall.  
“Never have I ever…” Kirsch stopped to think for a moment, “beat a guy off!” he crowed triumphantly.  
Will took a reluctant drink. “Everyone was gay in the forties.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” Will took another swig. “Never have I ever, peed my pants at a party.”  
“Fuck you, man,” Kirsch snatched the bottle and swallowed with a grimace. “Never have I ever… marathoned an entire season of FRIENDS in one night.”  
“You were there with me when I did that,” Will pointed out. Grumbling, Kirsch took a mouthful, and Will followed suit. “Never have I ever got kicked out of a girl’s room for saying ‘hottie’ too many times.”  
“Lesson learnt.” Kirsch took another mouthful. “Never have I ever… fucked my sister’s floor don.”  
“IT WAS ONCE.” Will glared at his friend.  
“I don’t blame you, Perry’s a hottie.”  
“Kirsch, what have we learned about the word hottie?”  
“It gets you kicked out of her room before she finishes going down on you.”  
“And?”  
“She bites your dick a bit.”  
Will gave an approving nod.  
“Never have I ever had my dick bitten.”  
“Fuck off, Will.”  More than half the bottle was gone. Kirsch was laughing uncontrollably and Will’s fangs kept sliding down. Could alcohol make fangs slippery? It seemed like a distinct possibility at the moment.  
“Never have I ever kissed my best bro…” Kirsch’s voice was slurred almost beyond recognition and his eyelids were drooping.  
Will leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Now you have. Night, Kirsch.”  
“Dude…”


	7. Day to Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's POV: tied up in their room for nine days, with a painful crush on her captor. Ft. Oblivious Laura Hollis.  
> Warnings include sexual references (masturbation).  
> This is in a series called "It'll take some prompting", you can prompt me through my tumblr, wallflower-bitca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Ooh, prompts? Laura trying to continue her regular, daily routine (waking up, getting dressed, sleeping etc) while a vampire with a crush on her's tied to a chair in the middle of her room. Awkward/funny or smutty, your choice ^^

You know that feeling where _you_ know something, and the other person is totally clueless?  
Try being tied to a chair in the same room as one for nine days.  
NINE. DAYS.  
You know what I saw during that nine days? A lot.  
Too much.  
Not enough.  
And I have a funny feeling my lust became something a little more than that, too.

 “Carmilla, just talk and I’ll let you go.”  
“I’m perfectly happy here, cupcake.” I wasn’t. “And I don’t care what you do.” I did.  
Laura just rolled her eyes, picking up her bookbag and walking out the door. Great. Another six hours alone. Well, not alone. I had Damon and Elena on an auto-playlist on Lafontaine’s laptop.  
  
Laura looked wrecked by the time she came back. She was slurping a sugary drink (when wasn’t she?) as she collapsed onto her bed. Her hair splayed across the yellow pillow, and I could already imagine the apple-y scent of her shampoo saturating it.  
“Rough day, Sunkist?”  
“Long.”  
“You’re telling me, I finished season two at midday.”  
Laura rolled her eyes, kicking off her shoes and picking up her phone. She rolled over, but I could see her reflection in her computer screen… she was doing that little crooked-half-smile thing at her phone. I squinted, but I couldn’t see who she was texting.  
My guess was the Ginger Amazon. There weren’t many people that got such a pretty smile out of Laura. Maybe an hour later, Laura surfaced and looked at me pointedly.  
“What now?”  
“Shut your eyes.”  
“Now, now. Buy me dinner first, Buttercup.”Laura flushed a brilliant red. “I need to get changed.”  
“Nothing’s stopping you.”  
Laura gave a huff, grabbing her clothes and stalking into the bathroom. Dammit. 

“Go to sleep, Carmilla.”  
“I’m nocturnal!” I huffed, tipping back in my chair. “I sleep during the day.”  
“You marathoned the Vampire Diaries all day!”  
“Which I maintain is not unlike sleep.”  
“Just… I can’t sleep with you watching me.”  
I chuckled. “Pinky swear I won’t eat you.” _I hope._  
“Just be quiet.”  
I gave in though. I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. I think I did eventually actually drift off… by the time I woke up though, Laura’s breathing was not the even, deep breaths of her sleep. When she was asleep she made little hiccups and soft mewling noises. This was different.  
Her breathing was shallow, a little too fast.  
And her occasional noises were closer to keens.  
I felt my nostrils flare. _Laura Hollis, you will truly be the death of me._  
Did I shut up and take this gift of a moment? Or did I say something snarky and frighten her?  
I couldn’t bring myself to end it though… Not when I could hear her every movement.  
Fuck.  
My.  
Un.  
Life.  
Jesus Christ.  
I pressed my thighs together tightly, and for the first time in my life found a use for a bulb of garlic. I shook one off the necklace into my lap and crossed my legs over it.  
Don’t judge me.  
  
Laura slept through her alarm the next morning, and I called her name a few times to wake her.  
“Carm, what the hell…?”  
“Your alarm went off, Cupcake.”  
“Oh.”  
“Relaxed sleep?” I quirked an eyebrow. Come on, I had to say something didn’t I? I’d had enough self-control to let her finish and go back to sleep last night, at least.  
And then her cheeks did that deliciously human thing, filling with colour. Within seconds she was out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
“I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her  
That bitch can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!”  
“CARMILLA!”  
“This is a free country, sweetheart. I can sing if I want.” (Of course, I stopped immediately).  
“Halestorm, really? All you ever listen to is Beethoven.”  
“I relate to the lyrics,” I shrugged.  
“Well I relate to my lit homework, and I’d rather do it without the vampiric soundtrack.”  
“Fussy.”  
Of course, her immediate response was the most nauseating music she could think of. (5 Seconds of Summer? Was Laura twelve? I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even like them and was just doing it to piss me off).  
Her playlist got worse from there.  
  
When I opened my eyes, Laura was inches from my face and looking down at me.  
“Ha!”  
“What?” I nearly tipped backwards off my chair.  
“I knew you only pretended to hate it!”  
“Hate what??” I blew a strand of hair out of my face, still looking up into those big hazel eyes.  
“You were humming _Shake it Off_ ,” Laura said triumphantly.  
“At least I don’t have a crush on Taylor Swift.”  
“Shut up, Carmilla.”  
  
The only peace offering she gave in those nine days (aside from the life-saving blood toward the end) was the yellow pillow she left on my lap every morning.


	8. Oh Just SHUT UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D/S Hollstein - totally nsfw prompt, with Laura on top and a bit of aftercare.  
> Carmilla is being a b-i-t-c-h and Laura's had enough. Cue the collaring.
> 
> This is in a series called "It'll take some prompting", you can prompt me through my tumblr, wallflower-bitca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: d/s hollstein with carmilla falling apart due to stress so she's being mean to Laura and one day Laura decides she's had enough. Cue Laura collaring and dominating Carmilla into submission so she can relieve a bit of her tension. Also aftercare would be supercool! (You said you wanted weird, didn't you?)
> 
> ^^ Thanks nonnie, it's probably the must full on kink I've written since my Willow/Giles fic. I couldn't bring myself to be more explicit, but I can try if you want.

Laura sighed, heavily flopping down onto the bed next to Carmilla, who had her nose buried in a book.  
“Do you mind?” Carmilla huffed, standing up and moving to her own bed without looking up from the text.  
“What’s got your fangs in a knot, grumpy mcVampire?”  
“I’m busy!”  
“You’ve been to college 23 times, why are you stressing?”  
“I’ve never taken this class before, Cupcake.”  
“Can you just… take a second to say hello?”  
“Laura I’m busy!”  
Laura pouted. She only got called Laura when Carmilla was worried about her, or when she was in trouble. And considering Carmilla’s huffiness, Laura was in trouble.  
“Fine.” She held out a full twenty minutes before she started babbling.  
Which – she maintained – was very impressive for her.  
“Carm, this book I’m reading for lit is _amazing,_ like it’s so clever and there’s so many layers. It’s the first real dystopian thing that actually became popular, and like it’s 90 years old but freaky relevant, even more than the Hunger Games I think… but then again Hunger Games makes a better movie. Or maybe it’s just Jennifer Lawrence. She’s amazing. Don’t you think she’s amazing? Oh and Anna Kendrick!! I want to see them make a movie together, oh my gosh Anna would have made an INCREDIBLE Johanna in Catching Fire and Mockingjay, right? Do you ship Johniss? I do-”  
“Fucking hell Laura, SHUT UP!”  
Laura’s head snapped up. Carmilla could be terse with her, and when she was stressed like this is was pretty forgiveable… but she didn’t tolerate downright RUDENESS.  
Carmilla still hadn’t looked up at her.  
She stood, walking slowly towards her girlfriend. When she was standing close enough to cast an irritating shadow over Carmilla’s book, the vampire finally looked up at her.  
“What now?”  
“I’ve had about enough of the grumpy pants, Carmilla.”  
“Look, candy apple, just let me get this done.” Her tone had softened, but Laura still wasn’t impressed.  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“No,” Laura confirmed. “You’re stopping that right now.”  
“I am?”  
“And you’re doing exactly what I say.”  
“Oh really?” Carmilla quirked an eyebrow, realising where Laura was going with this. “C’mon, at least let me finish this cha-”  
“No.” Laura reached around, pushing Carmilla’s hair back from her neck. “Now, shut your eyes kitty.”  
Carmilla gave a sharp intake of breath as Laura’s fingers grazed the back of her ear. Oh boy. There was a flush on Laura’s cheeks… a mild embarrassment, or maybe nerves, but she seemed resolved to go through with this.

  
When she closed her eyes, she could hear Laura rummaging around under her bed. Carmilla’s heart rate increased… what was little Laura up to?  
Something smooth and cold was fastened around Carmilla’s neck, tight, but not too tight.  
“Open.” Laura’s voice was doing the thing. The thing where it got low and husky, but there was still that tiny titter of nerves to it. Carmilla looked down through her lashes… she could still feel Laura’s fingers and she now realised that they were hooked through a collar around her neck. With a shuddering sigh, Carmilla ran her tongue over her lips.  
“Is this…?”  
“Yes, Creampuff.”  
“Good.” And with a vicious hand, she pulled Carmilla’s mouth to hers in a burning kiss. She bit down hard enough to draw blood and elicit little mewls from her girlfriend. She tangled her fingers in Carmilla’s tresses, pulling hard, angling her head upward so that she could straddle Carmilla’s lap and kiss her harder. There was a giddy rush of pleasure, her whole body tingling with lust. _She_ was the one on top tonight. And Carmilla was going to pay for being such a b-i-t-c-h these last few days.   
Though she could have happily continued like this, Laura had far more pleasurable plans in mind, so she quickly dismounted Carmilla – to quite a number of protesting growls.  
“Shush, Kitty.” Laura slid a silencing hand into Carmilla’s mouth… and the vampire promptly bit down on it, with a wicked grin. “Oh my God,” Laura tried to sound mad, but she couldn’t help but hum at the feeling of Carmilla’s teeth grazing her flesh. But she let her other hand slide up around Carmilla’s throat again, nails pressing all too hard on last night’s hickeys.  
“I already had things to punish you for,” she whispered. “You’re only adding to the list, now.”  
“I’m sorry, Laura,” she relinquished Laura’s hand from her mouth, though her eyes were twinkling with anything but remorse. “Whatever punishment you see fit is surely less than I deserve.”  
“Stand up.”  
Carmilla stood quickly as Laura took a step back.  
“Carmilla! You answer me when I speak.”  
“Yes. Apologies, Laura,” the vampire bit down on her lip.   
“Strip.”  
“Of course.” Slowly, tantalisingly, Carmilla unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a _complete lack of bra_. Laura almost gave up then, she was so desperate to touch her girlfriend. But no, Hollis. Self control.   
Peeling off her leggings, it took Carmilla only seconds to be completely bare, standing before Laura. Laura… who was feasting on Carmilla’s body – the one she’d seen so many times before – with her eyes so desperately. Carmilla could have come from her gaze alone.  
  
Laura slipped her hands under her skirt, voiding herself of her panties, but remaining otherwise clothed.  
“Now, turn around,” her voice was a whisper but the command was clear. Carmilla turned her back to Laura, taking a deep breath as she felt nails rake her spine.Nails gave way to cool fingertips, and against Carmilla’s heated skin, it was hard for the vampire not to jerk away. But she held still. She knew what was coming… or at least she hoped she knew.  
Laura’s hand splayed out across her backside. Could vampires get goosebumps? Apparently.  
And then it was gone.  
Carmilla felt all of her inner muscles twitch because _oh my god Laura was going to do it and-_  
The hand came back down on her ass, hard.  
“That’s for being such a nasty k-kitten to me, today,” Laura stuttered slightly. Carmilla reached a hand back, giving a quick reassuring touch to Laura’s side. _It’s okay_. _Better than okay_.  
“I deserve it, Laura.”  
The hand came down again, harder… And Laura’s eyes widened as she saw the welting red mark appearing on Carmilla’s alabaster skin.  
“And that’s for biting me,” another, “for not answering me,” another – the hardest yet, sharp enough to make Carmilla’s knees tremble, “and that is because you’re… you’re mine now.”  
Laura hooked a finger through the collar, yanking Carmilla up and around so their faces were less than an inch apart.  
“Always yours, Laura,” Carmilla breathed. Her breath was hot, and Laura was pretty sure that the ache between her legs could rival that on Carmilla’s ass at this point.  
“Prove it.”  
“As you wish.” And Carmilla sank to her knees, bowing her head and letting her hair curtain her face. “What do you want from me?”  
Laura took a step forward, swallowing hard, positioning her feet either side of Carmilla’s knees. She reached for Carmilla’s hand, and tugged it slowly under her skirt.  
Wet.  
Oh dear GOD wet.  
“Fix this.”  
“Of course, Laura.” Carmilla’s pupils were blown wide, breasts swollen. Laura felt Carmilla’s arousal inside herself. And then she felt Carmilla…  
Carmilla tongue-teeth-lips-fingers _where was it all coming from?_ Laura knotted her hands in Carmilla’s hair, forcing her face closer, and feeling her nose press against her clit.  
Laura shuddered, her legs were starting to give way… Carmilla Carmilla it was all Carmilla… sight-sound-taste oh Hogwarts she felt amazing and then…  
“AAIGHHHHH, CARMILLA!”  
And, ever the dutiful fucktoy, Carmilla caught her as her knees buckled. Carmilla wasn’t sure when Laura’s fingers had buried themselves inside her, but she wasn’t complaining. Nor was she complaining about the tiger-like claw marks on her chest. She was complaining, however, about the teasing.  
“Carmilla!” Laura admonished, pulling her fingers out quickly as Carmilla’s muscles contracted around them. “Have I given you permission?”  
“No, Laura,” she panted.  
“Then don’t,” she leaned forward, nipping at Carmilla’s collarbone, “ _fucking_ ,” another bite, hard enough to bruise, “ _COME_.” Carmilla shuddered as she smelt her own blood spilling over Laura’s teeth as she broke skin.  
Grabbing Carmilla by the collar, she pulled the (reluctant) vampire up into a sitting position, fingers still poised at her entrance. Her grip on Carmilla’s throat tightened, hard enough that it shorted her (admittedly unnecessary) breath.  
“Beg.”  
“As if!”  
A sharp hand came across Carmilla’s cheek, leaving a burning print. “I told you to beg.”  
“Laura…” Carmilla had that mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Please, fuck me.”  
“Was that so hard?”   
Carmilla’s orgasm broke over her in waves, and she shattered, turning inside out at Laura’s touch.  
  
When Carmilla’s breathing returned to normal, Laura loosened the collar, curling up against her girlfriend.  
“Was that okay?” she asked.  
“Better than okay, Cupcake,” Carmilla chuckled. “You know I’m all yours.”  
Laura’s fingers touched the drying blood on Carmilla’s collarbone. “Not too much?”  
“Vampire,” she pointed out. “Blood is all good.”  
“I didn’t mean to,” Laura blushed. “I got carried away but…”  
“Did you like it, though?”  
“Yes,” she whispered.  
“And so did I, Creampuff. So feel free to get carried away.”  
Laura giggled, pressing a soft kiss on Carmilla’s (red) cheek. “I love you so much, Carmilla.”  
“I love you too, Laura.” She stroked the girl’s hair back off her face. “Sorry I was such a bitch earlier.”  
“I’m not sorry,” the tiny human grinned. “It meant I got riled up enough to do _that_.”  
“Hmmm, maybe I’ll stop being so nice then,” and Carmilla pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.


End file.
